Missing
by Jedihunter34
Summary: The war has died down a little giving everyone some down time, Anakin takes Padme to the Lake house for their anniversary, but upon arrival, someone abducts Padme.
1. Chapter 1

Missing

This is my first story so I hope people like it.

Summary: The war has calmed down a little, giving everyone some much needed down time. Anakin decides to take his wife, Padme on a trip to Naboo. However, when they arrive Padme goes missing.

Darkness.

He kept running down the long, dark hallway, but it just kept going. He still ran, but not for his life, but his love's life. He heard screaming and that is when he saw it.

"NO!" he screamed in terror. Right there on the floor, surrounded by her blood, was his angel.

"PADME!" Anakin screamed, bolting up from his bed. He kept wondering where he was, until he felt hands soft like silk, grabbed his hand. "Ani, are you alright? You screamed my name." Padme asked.

Anakin looked at his wife, sitting next to him, looking concerned for him. He wanted to tell her his nightmare, but the image of his love surrounded by blood scared him. "I'm fine, just a bad dream," he told her.

She looked at him, her brown eyes filled with worry. "Anakin, I know that your dream scared you, but please, at least tell me something about your dream."

He sighed. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to scare her. "In my dream, you got hurt really bad Padme and I was too late to save you!" he explained.

Padme looked at him, then leaned against him, allowing her husband to hold her in his arms. "Ani, it was just a dream, that will never happen. Besides you will never let anyone hurt me while we're on Naboo." Anakin sighed in relief. The war had died down a little, allowing the jedi to relax, so Anakin decided to take his angel to the Lake House on Naboo.

So there you go. Please review and maybe I might write you chapter 2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, I am going to spoil you by giving you another chapter. I will do my best to make these chapters longer. P.S: Sasha Monroe, if you are reading this I want you to know that I love your stories.

Somewhere on Naboo…

It was very quiet in the abandoned mansion, people say that the place was haunted. But that did not stop the Master, for he feared nothing. The Master walked down the hall in his house, his black cloak trailing behind him.

He entered his office, which was very gruesome. Blood was splattered on his floor, walls and ceiling. He smiled, looking down at the young female dead on the floor. Nothing was more fun than torturing young women. But his real prey was coming to him soon.

He smiled as he looked at the photos of his next target. It will not be easy to capture her, for she was a fighter. But what would make it even more fun was that her husband would be able to do nothing to save her.

"Soon, Senator Amidala, you will be mine and you shall suffer so much pain, your husband will be able to do nothing to heal your pain," he said to himself, smiling.

Coruscant the next day…

Padme yawned as the sun shone through her window, the bright light blinding her when she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw her husband sleeping in peace. It was hard for him to go back to sleep after his nightmare, but in the end, he finally managed to sleep without another nightmare.

She got up, wrapping her night robe around her. She bent down and kissed her husband just as he woke up and smiled at her.

"Morning Angel," Anakin said, slowly getting up to hug his wife. "So, what would my handsome Jedi Protector like for breakfast?" Padme asked, hearing her husband's stomach growl. "Well, besides being with you, perhaps some bacon and eggs might make this morning even better," he explained, picking his wife up bridal style and carried down the stairs to their kitchen.

"Very well then, bacon and eggs it is, after all, this is a special day for the both of us," Padme said, giggling as her husband put her down and started tickling her.

Anakin smiled, remembering the special day. "Yes it is Padme, it's our 5th anniversary this year, and I plan to spoil you when we are on Naboo!" he explained with a mischievous grin on his face. Padme smiled, staring into his blue eyes. "Same here my wonderful husband, but for now, lets eat so we can pack our things for Naboo later today."

After they ate, they got dressed, packed their things and went to the hangar, meeting Obi-wan and his wife, Satine.

"Well, you two have fun and Anakin, I beg you, STAY out of trouble!" Obi-wan explained. "Master, when have I ever followed your advice?" Anakin asked, looking innocent. "Good point, now go have fun on Naboo!" Obi-wan said.

Padme and Anakin walked onto there ship, thinking that nothing will happen on their vacation.

Well there, just to make things clear, I think the jedi have too many rules so I dropped the whole no attachment thing. Please review, and I will give you at least two more chapters Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey, I am back, I know I said two chapters on Thursday but I'm going to spoil you with 1 chapter, make sure to review people!

Halfway through hyperspace to Naboo…

Anakin checked the ship's nava computer, making sure they didn't accidently fly into a star like Ashoka did. Luckily, he was unconscious, but he always checked just to make sure. Satisfied, he got up and was on his way to his room when he sensed his wife's fear. Sith shit, was his dream becoming true? He thought to himself as he ran to his angel's room.

Fire.

It was all around her, blocking her escape, if she could even escape anyway. Padme struggled, trying to get the chains to loosen on her hands. Then she heard her husband scream her name. She looked to see her husband running towards her, but he was too late.

"Ani, behind-" she never got to finish her sentence for an evil hooded man stabbed her husband. "NOOOOO!" Padme screamed in shock and pain.

"Padme, wake up, please wake up!" Anakin yelled, trying to calm down his wife. He knew she was having a nightmare, a very bad one and he had to wake her up fast. Thinking quickly, he grabbed her hand and sent a wave of calm through their force bond. It seemed to work, she stopped tossing around and lied still.

"Angel, are you alright?" Anakin asked his wife when she slowly opened her eyes. Padme looked at her husband. He must have sensed my fear when I was dreaming, she thought to herself. "I'm fine Anakin, it was just a bad dream, nothing more," she said. Anakin sensed she was lying, he could see her fear in her eyes. It must have been a really bad dream for her to this scared. Padme was strong, emotionally and physically, but she still was only scared when it was something really bad.

He sighed in relief, at least his dream did not happen but he still had a bad feeling in the force that something bad would happen on Naboo. "Well, we'll be at Naboo in 4 hours, what do you want to do now to help pass the time?" Anakin asked. Padme smiled at her husband, forgetting all about her dream. "Well, all I want to do right now is be in your arms," she said, a mischievous grin on her face. Anakin smiled as he used the force to dim the lights.

Naboo Docking Station…

The Master kept pacing around in the waiting area, looking at the clock constantly. He was getting impatient, for his next prey was coming very soon. He simply had to make sure her husband wasn't around when he would take her. Then, when he thought it would never happen, their ship arrived. I shall now have my fun, he thought to himself walking to his target.

"Finally, I thought we would never get here!" Anakin said, helping his wife down the stairs. Padme smiled, her husband was always impatient but she loved him. "Ani, can you find out where our taxi is? I'll make sure we have our stuff," she asked him. "Alright, but don't go anywhere without me, you know how I worry," he told his wife, heading off.

Padme was just checking their stuff when a young man ran up to her, looking frantic. "Excuse me maam, have you seen my daughter? She's six years old with red hair and freckles," he asked her. Padme, being concerned thought she could help him. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her, but maybe you can show me where you last saw her?" she asked. "Yes, she was just over here," he said, leading her to a secluded area with an old green speeder. Padme had her back to him, completely ignoring him. BONK! She fell to the ground knocked out cold. The man smiled as he picked her up and threw her in his trunk.

Anakin sighed, it took him a while to find the taxi taking him and Padme to the Lake House. He was walking back to the spot where he left his wife, until he noticed she was gone. "Padme?" Anakin yelled, fear slowly taking over. Where is she? He thought to himself. Little did he suspect that his wife was long gone.

So there you go, I will give you a new chapter tomorrow, but please review or I will change my mind about giving you another chapter;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey there, I just love spoiling you. After reading a few reviews, I realised that it just wasn't right to leave you all hanging on the last chapter so here you go!

Padme woke up, feeling dizzy from that bump to the head. What happened? She thought to herself, trying to get up, only there where was two things that prevented her from doing that. One, she was in a trunk of a speeder. Two, her hands and legs were tied with rope.

Padme struggled to get the rope to loosen but the knot work was really good and tight. She screamed, only to find out that her kidnapper put duct tape on her mouth. Oh god, why is this happening to me? Padme thought to herself, tears sliding down her face. Never had she been so scared, what made it worse was that her husband had no idea where she was. Please Ani, help me, she prayed.

Back at the docking station…

Anakin looked everywhere for his angel, he even asked people passing by if they saw her. He was about to call Obi-Wan when he sensed it. "Ani, help me," it was being sent through their force bond. He also sensed how afraid she was. Oh no! As Anakin realised what happened to his wife.

He sat down on bench to clear his head. He knew he had to contact Obi-Wan now. Pulling out his communicator thingy ( I don't remember what it is!) and dialed his master. "Kenobi here," his master responded. Seeing that it was Anakin, he knew he was going to brag about the fun they are having there. "So, how's the trip?" he asked his former apprentice.

Anakin stared at the hologram of his former master. "Obi-Wan, I need your help," Anakin said, his voice quiet. Obi-Wan flipped out. "What in the name of the galaxy have you done now? Please say you crashed into a planet full of pirates, because last time, I had to save you from a giant rancor and you know I HATE rancors!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Anakin was quiet until he finally managed to say the words: "Padme's been kidnapped." Obi-Wan was really quiet. "Alright, I'm on my way now with Ashoka and her boyfriend Lux. Hang in there." Obi-Wan's holo vanished. Anakin stared at the ground. Padme, I am so sorry, I never should have left you. He thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

Padme woke up, feeling the speeder stop at last. She heard her kidnapper walk to the trunk. She moaned when the light blinded her vision. She felt rough hands grab her and hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her somewhere inside what she thought was a large house. The man carried her to a room and roughly tossed her to the ground and left her there, locking the door behind him.

So, much for escape, Padme thought, struggling to get on her knees. The rope was really tight, cutting into her skin. She suddenly heard the door open behind her, so she stopped moving. The man knelt beside her, forcing her to look at him. "I'm going to take the gag off, if you scream, it stays on. Understand?" He asked, his voice sounding very threatening.

Padme nodded, knowing that even if she did scream, no one would hear her. He grabbed the tape and ripped it off her mouth, causing her to flinch. He then proceeded to untie the rope on her legs and wrists, grabbing her arms when the rope was off her hands. Padme decided to at least find out what he wanted with her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked quietly, fearing the answer. The man looked at his hostage, he knew she was afraid, that was obvious. "Simple, to ruin your life and cause you so much pain, not even your jedi protector can help save you." He dragged Padme to a chair, forcing her to sit in it. He then quickly grabbed the rope on his desk, first tying her legs tightly together, then proceeded to tie her wrists behind her back, then wrapped some rope around her chest. Padme whimpered when he finished tying the knot. He then grabbed a roll of duct tape, ripping a piece off and putting it on her mouth.

"Now, the fun can begin," he said, grabbing a sharp dagger off his desk. Padme screamed through her gag. But no one would hear her anyway.

There you go, I know it's starting to get really creepy, so if you don't like, please comment. I can at least know that it needs to be less creepy. But anyway review! P.S: Please don't hate me if I have too many cliff hangers!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey, there! Back with another chapter. I know some of you are happy about Lux and Ashoka being together. I think they are a cute couple. Well, they are going to be in this chapter!

Anakin kept pacing, in fact he was pacing for at least two hours. But he didn't care how long Obi-Wan was taking, all he cared about at the moment was that somewhere out there, his angel was in pain and was scared. He tried to sense her through their bond, but he couldn't concentrate, his mind was running wild.

Finally, a ship came down and docked close to him. About darn time! Anakin thought as he ran straight to the ship. Out came his former master, looking tired but concerned, then his padawan Ashoka with her boyfriend, Lux. Lux and Ashoka had been dating for a few weeks. Ashoka was the first to speak.

"We came as soon as we could Master. Have you contacted the Naboo Guard about the situation?" Ashoka asked. Anakin ignored her, looking at the ground constantly. Obi-Wan realised he needed to talk to him alone. "Ashoka, you and Lux call the authorities, then check the spot that Padme was last seen, see if there is any evidence that can help." Ashoka nodded, leading Lux away.

Obi-Wan guided his former padawan to a near by bench. Obi-Wan was quiet. "Anakin, are you alright?" He asked. Sith poodoo, he's not okay! Obi-Wan cursed to himself. Anakin, still looking at the ground, got pissed off. "This was suppose to be our anniversary, my wife has been abducted, and now she's out there somewhere praying that someone will rescue her while someone hurts her, so no, I'm not okay!" Anakin spat out harshly.

Obi-Wan remained silent. He knew how Anakin felt. Obi-Wan would be scared if something happened to Satine. "Anakin, I know you want to hunt down this monster, but if you want to save Padme, you need to calm down and not mope around," Obi-Wan said. Anakin sighed, finally looking at him. "What am I suppose to do then?" he whispered. Obi-Wan looked at him, realizing that Anakin looked like he could drop dead from lack of sleep. "It's late, the best thing you can do is go get some sleep."

Anakin groaned, knowing he was right. Obi-Wan will contact him if they find any thing. "Alright, but if you find her, the man that took her or something, contact me!"

Meanwhile…

Padme cried, she didn't know how long she was away from her husband. The man had stabbed her in the leg at least twice, not to mention he cut her palms on her hands, leaving a pool of blood on the floor. The man who called himself the Master had left her there, still tied to the chair and gagged.

That was at least an hour ago and he still did not return. Padme tried to move her legs and arms, but the pain in her leg burned, not to mention the rope was really tight, cutting her skin and making her bleed. It was the same with her arms. Ani, please, where are you. I'm so scared. Padme sent that thought through her force bond, hoping he would hear her.

The door opened, revealing the Master. He walked right up to her, making Padme even more afraid. He bent down, and raised his hand, about to punch her. "Mmmpph!" Padme screamed, trying to look away. But intstead, he ripped the tape off her mouth. "Now Senator, I think there is someone I will let you call."

The Lake House…

Anakin lied there on the bed, unable to sleep. As much as he wanted to, the thought of his wife out there kept him up. His communicator started to beep, he picked it up, thinking it was Obi-Wan. "Skywalker here," he said with a yawn.

"Ani, is that you?" he heard a voice that sounded like it was on the verge of tears. He was wide awake right away. "Padme! Are you hurt? Where are you?" He asked. "I don't know where I am Ani, please help me. He's hurting me!" Padme cried out. That made him mad, knowing that his wife was being tortured.

He heard a ripping sound, then a new voice entered. "Hello Master Skywalker, how you holding up?" he asked. Anakin snarled. "You sick bastard, what have you done with Padme?!" There was silence, "Now Master jedi, watch your language or your wife suffers even more." Anakin then heard screaming in the background

"STOP! Leave her alone!" He screamed. The screaming stopped. "Good, now this was your last chat with you wife, because when you find her, she will be dead! Good bye." Anakin threw his communicator at the wall. Padme, where are you? Anakin thought as he sat down crying.

The Master smiled, the jedi will never save her. He heard some sniffling behind him. He turned to see that the senator was dragging herself towards the open door, still tied to the chair. "I don't think so," he said, grabbing the chair and propping it up. He grabbed the roll of duct tape, sticking a new piece on her mouth. "The real fun will begin soon my dear." He whispered in her ear.

Tada! I have to admit, I feel pretty confident about this story. Please review! P.S: If you think the story is getting to the point where you can't read anymore, just tell me and I will try to make it less terrifying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That's right people! I am giving you two chapters. Unfortunetly, the fanfic Missing is almost done. Good news is: I'm thinking about writing a series! All I can say is that the main characters are going to be Anakin and Padme (They are my fav couple) I'm still thinking about it though, but if you want me to write a series, please comment!

Anakin had wasted no time to get to Obi-Wan's room. Without even knocking, he kicked open the door, revealing a sleepy old man. "Master! Get up now!" Anakin yelled in his master's ear.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MAKER ARE YOU DOING?!" A very pissed off old man screamed. "It's Padme, she just contacted me!" Anakin said. He managed to record the transmition, hoping it would reveal his wife's location. That got Obi-Wan's attention. "Did she tell you where she was?" Obi-Wan asked, getting out of bed.

"No, she was still held hostage, but I managed to record the entire thing," he said. Obi-Wan sighed. "At least we have something. I'll get Ashoka and Lux to go over it." Anakin watched his master leave. Hang in there angel, I'm coming. He thought

Meanwhile…

Why does he want to hurt me? Padme thought to herself. After contacting Anakin, he kept doing horrible things to her. He stabbed her shoulder, gave her a black eye, and it still hurt, he skinned her hand, causing to bleed. It still was.

He left her there for the night. He said there would be more in the morning. Padme groaned, she was getting stiff. The Master always had her tied to the chair, no matter what she did, she couldn't move at all. Ani, please hurry, I'm not sure how long I can take this. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the Master.

He walked up to her, smiling to himself. "I'm going to untie you, so don't try to escape, otherwise…" He raised his hand, which had a dagger in it. "Mmmmnnnph!" Padme screamed through her gag as he stabbed her arm. "Get the picture?" he asked. She nodded, wanting the pain to stop. He pulled the dagger out, causing blood to gush out. Padme knew she was losing a lot of blood, she just didn't know how much.

He bent down, ripping the tape off her viciously, he then proceeded to untie her arms. After, he untied her legs. He then grabbed her by the hair and started to drag her down the hall. Padme tried to fight back, but the pain in her leg was burning. I hope it's not infected. Padme thought.

He opened a door, inside there was hardly anything. What scared Padme was that on the walls, ceiling and floor was blood. Suddenly, he pulled her up by the arm, lead her to a corner in the room. Pinning her down, He grabbed the rope next to him and very tightly that could cut off her circulation, tied her legs together. Then he tied her wrists also very tight. He then wrapped the rope around her chest and behind her arms. Finally, he tied a single rope around the rope tying her hands together and tied it to a pole, completely preventing her from escaping.

Padme stared as her kidnapper grabbed a very sharp sword. "This, my dear, is my favourite, where I enjoy hearing you scream!"

Ashoka's Room…

"I ran over the signal twice. I can't trace her location, but I may be able to identify the male," Lux explained, running the ID diagnosis on his computer. Anakin kept pacing, getting impatient. He then sensed it: ANAKIN! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU! He stopped pacing, realizing his angel didn't have much time. "Lux, can you figure out who he is?" He asked, getting anxious.

Lux looked at his computer. "I got a match! His name is Gamen Creed. He was a physcho when he was a kid because-" "I don't care about his past! I want to know where he lives NOW!" Anakin yelled. Lux scrolled down the page. "He currently lives at the old mansion here in the forest." Lux said.

Anakin got up, turned to go and get there "Ashoka, prep a rescue squad and a med team, meet there!" I'm coming Padme, just hold on!

So there you go. I am truly sorry if I am scaring you, I just have a crazy imagination, whatever idea I get, I stick with it. Please review and comment if you want me to write a series.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here it is folks, the last two chapters of Missing. I want to thank those of you that reviewed and read the story. But please, as a final request, REVIEW, and I might tell you my answer if I am going to write a series.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Padme screamed in pain. The Master really was going to kill her. The Master stood up, holding his bloody sword. "Well, Senator, I guess you are going to die now, a very slow and painful death. Good bye!" He then left the room, locking the door from the outside.

I can't believe this happened to me on our anniversary. Padme thought to herself. The Master decided to skin her stabbed leg, all you could see on it was blood. He then decided to skin half of her face. Her whole body was either skinned, cut or bruised. Her blood formed a large pool on the ground around her. Anakin, I'm sorry. She thought as she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile…

Anakin pushed his foot down harder, making the speeder go faster. He knew he had to get to Padme fast. He suddenly sensed it: Anakin, I'm sorry. No! I won't lose you Padme, just hold on a little longer! He sent that message through the force, praying she would hear it.

He saw a clearing up ahead, he force jumped off his speeder, leaving it in the woods. He ran right up to the house door and (he opened it the Skywalker way!) kicked the door off its hinges. "Padme!" He screamed, hoping she was nearby. He used the force to concentrate and sense for any life. There were two of them, one of them was strong, the other was right in front of him, weak.

He started running down the long hall, hoping he wasn't too late. He got to the door, realising it was locked. That didn't stop him of course. He smashed the lock on the door, cracking it in two. He ran in to the most horrible sight he ever saw.

On the ground, surrounded by blood, was his angel. He walked up to her, bending down to untie the rope. When that was done, he held his wife close to him. "Padme?" He whispered, praying she would wake up. When he thought it would never happen, his angel, opened her eyes.

"Ani? Am I dead?" She asked quietly, her voice weak. Anakin smiled, his eyes filling with tears of joy. "No angel, you're not dead. I need to get you to a medical station." He gently picked his wife up, carrying her bridal style, only to have a blaster in his face when he turned around.

"Sorry Skywalker, but I can't let you leave just yet!" The Master snarled. Anakin stared, hoping he could find away around him without Padme getting hurt. "Step aside, or I will do something I will regret!" He snarled. That pissed off the Master. "You little-" BONK! The Master fell down, knocked out cold. Standing behind him was…

Lux, holding a frying pan! "Thanks kid, I won't even ask where you got the frying pan! Is the medical transport here?" He asked, Padme moaning in pain. "Yeah it's outside. It will take you up to Theed Hospital." Anakin sighed, carrying Padme outside to the transport.

Ta da! The idea came to my head that there should a be part where Lux knocks the guy out with the frying pan! Anyway, review. And read the last chapter where you will find out the name of the series I am going to write!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sadly folks, this is the last of Missing. But don't worry, I plan to write you a series! The name of the series will be at the end of the chapter! But please review!

Padme woke up to a very white, bright light. Padme tried to get up, only for someone to push her back down. She looked beside her to see her husband staring at her. "Easy Padme, your safe, no one can hurt you anymore," her husband explained to her.

Padme sighed. "What happened?" she asked quietly. "After Lux knocked that monster out with a frying pan, don't ask because I don't know where he got it, I took you to the med transport. The healers said you lost a lot of blood, not to mention the part where the places where he skinned you look terrible. They managed to patch up your leg and face, but it's going to take time to heal."

Padme sat there, just looking at the ceiling. "Padme, I'm sorry," she heard her husband say. She looked at him. "Ani, it's not your fault, neither of us knew this would happen, what matters is that I'm still alive because you never gave up," she said to him.

Anakin stared at her. "This was suppose to be our anniversary, and it's been ruined. But, I do have something for you." Anakin said. He reached into his pocket, pulling a wrapped box out. "I was going to give this to you at the Lake House, but since I couldn't, I figured I'd give it to you when you woke up," he explained.

Padme grabbed the box, unwrapping, only to gasp when she saw what was inside. Inside, was a silver chain with a star shaped crystal on it. "Ani, it's beautiful, I love it!" Padme whispered. Anakin smiled, knowing that his angel loved her gift. "I promise that I will always be there for you Padme, no matter what." Anakin bent down as he kissed her soflty.

There you go, the end. Don't be sad because I have decide to tell you the name of my new series… The Fire Girl Saga! What I can say is that Obi-Wan gets a new padawan (It will be an OC character) who is very strong in the force, but why does all the younglings nick name her Fire Girl? Find out in the first novel, The New Padawan!


End file.
